<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3set OTAMATONE (ft. Ray) by willurosinmybow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478321">3set OTAMATONE (ft. Ray)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow'>willurosinmybow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Musicians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has the best ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3set OTAMATONE (ft. Ray)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/a/2cZcoUt">pics of 3set otamatone</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Brett," Eddy says, a thought suddenly flickering across his mind. "Did you get a weird call from Ray last night?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I mean, I got a message - he called at like 4 in the morning."</p>
<p>"Same! I could barely understand it? He was babbling so much."</p>
<p>"Yeah, something about coming to Brisbane?" Brett shrugs. "And he wants to make a video. That's all I got. He really wasn't making sense at all."</p>
<p>Eddy echoes the shrug. Hopefully Ray is ok and not on weird drugs or something. Surely someone would notice if he was? And not let him jump on an international flight back to Australia?</p>
<p>Ray sends them a slightly more coherent text the next morning, that at least has his flight details. They decide to meet him at the airport, just to make sure he actually arrives and doesn't get lost half way between the airport and Brett's house. They wait for him in the arrivals lobby, and for once the flight is on time and not delayed for one or more of the million reasons planes are usually late.</p>
<p>When he sees them, he waves excitedly and rushes over towards them. "Guys, guys! I have a surprise for you! You'll never guess what it is!"</p>
<p>Brett and Eddy give each other a sideways look. Do they even want to know?</p>
<p>"How much coffee have you had, exactly?" Eddy asks hesitantly. </p>
<p>"I've had so much coffee!" Ray announces in a way too loud voice. "Everything is awesome!"</p>
<p>"Ok, I definitely need more coffee," Brett says, staring at Ray with an even more dead look than usual. "You do not get any more coffee. Just me. And Eddy."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan!" Ray says, bouncing on the balls of his feet, like Tigger. "Let's get you guys caffeinated! Then I can show you your surprise! It's gonna be great!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Two coffees later, and they're back at Brett's house. Ray is still bouncing, even though he has to be jetlagged as fuck. Eddy's head hurts. He's still not awake enough for this, and he's not ready for whatever Ray is about to pull out of his suitcase.<p>"Tada!" Ray turns to them and holds up... those face things. The things. With faces. Eddy turns to Brett in shock, and catches Brett almost drop his camera as he recoils from the otamatones and Ray's manic grin. </p>
<p>"Are you serious?!" Brett says. </p>
<p>Ray is still smiling. Like he's possessed. </p>
<p>Brett's phone chimes. "I'm not sure I understand," says Siri. </p>
<p>"Shut up, Siri," Brett and Eddy say automatically. Although for once, Siri has a point. </p>
<p>"No but really. You came all the way here for <i>this</i>?" Eddy says, staring at Ray. Maybe if he stares hard enough, he can see into Ray's brain. On second thought, that's probably a bad idea. He doesn't want to see into Ray's brain. He just wants Ray to go away and take his blasphemous "instruments" with him. Maybe he's not really awake, and this is just a nightmare. </p>
<p>"Ok, ok guys, hear me out," Ray says when he realises they're not as thrilled as he is. "I know this sounds a little weird, but something magical happens when you play these! I don't even know what it is. But you just have to try them." He holds them out pleadingly. They frown soulessly at Eddy. </p>
<p>"Ok," Eddy sighs, and Brett whips his head around to stare at Eddy, like 'what are you doing?!' "But will you promise to go away after that?"</p>
<p>Ray pouts. "I thought you loved me." Then he starts bouncing again. "We're gonna have so much fun!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>There are three of them, all different colours. Brett takes the blue one and Eddy takes the pink one, which leaves Ray with the yellow one. Eddy examines his. It's still <i>looking</i> at him. He experimentally squeezes it, and it honks at him, the mouth opening in a scary rictus of a grin. Ray smiles at him encouragingly.<p>Brett sighs and proceeds to play and extremely out of tune scale. "This is hurting my brain," he complains. "Can we stop now?"</p>
<p>"No, we have to practice!" Ray commands. "Let's - oh I know! Let's do a cover! Of an anime song!"</p>
<p>"I don't know any anime songs," Brett says.</p>
<p>"Um, me either," Eddy says, backing him up. </p>
<p>"Liars." Ray honks his otamatone at them several times. It sounds like a dying chicken. "We'll do Totoro, I know you guys know that one."</p>
<p>Eddy collapses onto the floor dramatically. He's given up. "Fine."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>They get lost in a fugue of practice, and both time and music has lost all meaning. It feels like hours since they first sat down... or well, lay down, Eddy's still on the floor and he refuses to get up until they're done with this.<p>"Ok I think we have it," Ray says. "One more time, from the top."</p>
<p>Ugh. Why does Ray have to be such a perfectionist. They start playing, and a couple bars in, Eddy feels something... a feeling deep inside of himself, one that he's never felt before. He doesn't exactly know what it is. Something like happiness but like the most happy he's ever felt times 100. He sits up and looks at Ray, and Ray nods and grins at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you're getting it!" Ray says. </p>
<p>Ok, Eddy finally understands. All he wants to do is keep playing his little face instrument, and stay in this rainbows and sunshine feeling forever. He loves everyone, especially Brett. They should spread the message of otamatones and love to the whole world!</p>
<p>Brett is frowning at him. Eddy sees the moment that it finally hits him too, as his face turns from a scowl to an open look of wonder. They lock eyes as they finish the song and the last notes die away. </p>
<p>"You're beautiful," Brett says to Eddy, and Eddy feels his heart melt. Brett looks around the room, his mouth agape. "Everything is beautiful." He looks at Ray. "You're... just okay looking."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Ray says indignantly. "Lots of people think I'm beautiful, okay!"</p>
<p>But Brett and Eddy aren't paying attention to him. "I've never felt like this before," Eddy says. He pets Brett's leg. The fabric of his jeans feels amazing. </p>
<p>"I think Ray drugged us," Brett whispers, except he forgets to whisper so actually he just says it out loud. "But I don't even care."</p>
<p>"Me either," Eddy whispers back. Why is Brett so cute? He's never seen Brett look so cute before. </p>
<p>There's a loud cough and they both look to the sound, startled. Oh, right. Ray is still there. "So guys, what do you think? You felt it, right? Right? RIGHT? Let's make a video!"</p>
<p>And that's how 3Set Otamatone was born!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>